Una Sailor Couts Princesa Del Sol ¿Enamorada De Un Saiyajin?
by AntoniettaGmz
Summary: Serenity es la princesa del Sol su amiga Yuuki le dice que tome unas vacaciones en la tierra ya que Serenity ah estado estrezada ultimamente Pero cuando llega a la tierra a Serenity se le ocurre ir a agradecer a los Saiyajines pero cuando conoce al hijo mayor de los Son se enamora perdidamente de el aunque cuando lo ve piensa que es un pervertido
1. Capitulo 1

Me miro en el espejo de nuevo y suspiro veo a una chica de 16 años de ojos Azules y cabello morado claro con un sol en la frente y de estatura normal con un cuerpo muy lindo

No estoy segura de esto. Pensé

Princesa Serenity ya estás lista-dijo mi mejor amiga Yuuki

Y como escucharon yo soy una Princesa más específicamente la princesa del sol bueno digamos que soy la reencarnación de la antigua princesa y desde que me entere me vine al sol para cumplir mi deber como princesa pero últimamente eh tenido mucho trabajo y por eso Yuuki quiere que vaya a la tierra y tome unas vacaciones y visite a mi hermana y no sé cómo lo hizo pero me convenció de irme

Si Yuuki ya estoy lista por favor no me digas así-dije

Está bien Serenity-dijo

Si ya estoy lista

Venga transfórmate-dijo y yo asentí

Eternal Sailor Sun Transformación

Transformación: watch?v=qgg8TUaeYoU&feature=c4-overview&list=UUYRSkcjo985VTgUAfjno-TA

Adiós Yuuki

Adiós princesa

Por el poder del cristal Solar Tele transportación-dije y de pronto me encontraba en un bosque me quite mi transformación y escuche un ruido de una explosiones y me acerque pero me encontraba en el suelo o con un chico con la cabeza entre mis pechos

Lamento haberte tirado al piso-dijo levantándose y dándome la mano yo no la agarre si no que me pare

PLAFF una cachetada se escuchó por todo el bosque

Pervertido-dije indignada

Hijo estas bien-dijo el señor que lo acompañaba

¿Me llamo pervertido? –dijo el chico mientras se sobaba la mejilla en el suelo ya que el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo tiro al suelo

Me fui de hay súper molesta pero me tranquilice después de un rato rente un pent-house ya que mis padres de la tierra son unos empresarios muy famosos en Londres ellos no saben que soy una Sailor y mucho menos la princesa del sol, ellos piensan que estoy en un internado en estados unidos

Ya mañana los llamare oh y también a serena y las chicas. Pensé

Después de acomodar algunas cosas fui a dar un paseo por la ciudad y vi una hoja en el piso sobre una pelea que el que ganaba se le daría una recompensan

Me inscribiré será divertido. Pensé

**Quiero Decirles que todas mis historias se encuentran en Potterfics **

**Usuario: perfil/59452**


	2. Capitulo 2

Miro a todos los participantes del torneo de artes marciales

Creo que no hará falta que me transforme. Pensé

A mi lado se encontraba una niña de cabello rojo y ojos azules se llama Chibi Chibi es como mi hija adoptiva me la encontré esta mañana viendo televisor y casi me da un paro cardiaco al verla

- ¿Chibi Chibi tú quieres participar?-le pregunte

- Claro

Después de ir a inscribirla a la categoría infantil y dejar a Chibi Chibi se fue con los demás niños me puse con los demás competidores a esperar que me nombraran pero a lo lejos veo a unas personas que me ven raro

La energía de esos hombres sobrepasa a los de los humanos normales. Pensé

Espera ese no es el príncipe de los Saiyajines Vegeta entonces el que está al lado de Vegeta debe ser Goku y el hombre verde debe ser Piccoro

Será mejor que vaya a agradecerles por salvar a la tierra tantas veces. Pensé

"Cerca de Ahí"

- Kakarotto te diste cuenta del Ki de esa chica

- Tú también te diste cuenta Vegeta-dijo Piccoro

- Creo que la he visto en algún lado, Mira ahí viene-dijo Goku

- Hola príncipe de los Saiyajines-dije

- ¿Quién eres y cómo diablos sabes que soy el príncipe de los Saiyajines?

- Porque yo….

- Papa ya llegue

Mire al chico que acababa de llegar era el pervertido de la otra ves

- No eres tú el chico pervertido!

- No eres tú la chica fea de la otra vez

- Me dijiste fea-dije enojada

- AHORA QUE PASEN LOS PARTICIPANTES TSUKINO SERENITY Y SON GOHAN

Me fui caminando hacia el Ring aun enojada con el chico que al parecer se llama Gohan pero para mí siempre se llamara pervertido

Nos pusimos de frente en el Ring los dos nos mirábamos con odio

- 1…2…3 Comiencen

Comenzamos la pelea al principio estábamos igualados yo tenía algunos moretones raspones pero él no se quedaba atrás cuando él iba perdiendo se convirtió en Súper Saiyajin en el aire

Con que quiere jugar eh. Pensé

Hice que el sol desapareciera un momento para transformarme causando exclamaciones del público, lo hice aparecer de nuevo y el me vio sorprendido

"Cerca de ahí"

- Su poder aumento bastante y su ropa cambio-dijo Goku

- Quien es esa niña-dijo Piccoro

- Creo que se quién es-dijo vegeta

- ¿Así quién es?-pregunto Piccoro

- Es la princesa del Sol

- La princesa del que-dijo Goku

- Del sol imbécil creo que es su reencarnación y si es así tu hijo está perdido

- ¿Porque lo dices? - Porque la princesa del Sol tiene poderes sorprendentes

- Y como sabes que es ella?

- Porque cuando era un niño mi papa me obligo a ver las fotos de todos los príncipes ya que esa es nuestra obligación y creo que por eso ella sabía que yo soy el príncipe de los Saiyajines

Hola que les pareció, acepto todo tipo de consejos por cierto esta historia se basa dos meses después de la pelea con Majin Buu

Mi usuario de Potterfics: perfil/59452


End file.
